hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Observatory
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 September event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Airplane *Paper airplane in stack of books and scrolls, lower left *Paper airplane is up the globe at right down corner Astrologer *Left of center on steps in background of large telescope *Left of center foreground, by stacks of books Bat * Upper right hand brickwork of furnace * In night sky through windows (a few places) Butterfly * On back of chair * Drawing on bookshelf center Cat *Bottom foreground left of chair (black) *Upper right, inside ring in front of furnace *On the seat, upright, looking through the telescope Chalice * On ledge of the stone wall above desk * On the ladder in front of the armchair of the telescope * Martini glass in center of observation screen Compass *Center of screen on top shelf *On right side of desk *Right of round observation screen, part of pipe system, blue faceplate Crystal *Top arch above round observation screen, between first two candles on right *In front of observations screen, large *On desk, front centre of book Galaxy * Swirling stars in sky through left window Graduation Cap *Left forefront, on the marble railing ball *Just left of center on top of a stack of scrolls on the floor *On the head-rest of the chair behind the telescope *On top shelf under the round observation window Gun *Right side of desk, lower right corner of book *Fireplace/furnace, left side of the grate, vertical *Top shelf under observation window (horizontally) *Right side of observation window (vertically) Hourglass * On ledge of the stone wall above desk * Center, in front of round observation screen * On floor, left central area * Behind upper right corner of the book Ink Blotter * Left of round observation screen, above right pillar * On dest, by lower right corner of book Lantern * Center screen, on bottom shelf below round window * Top left, left of the curtain Owl *Right center, sitting on arm of lamp/magnifying glass *Sitting on top of center round observation screen *Wooden icon, back of front center chair at desk *Flying behind the window, just below the end of the telescope tube Pennant * On top of set of three scrolls left of round observation screen, on railing * Concealed slightly behind the curtain in the top centre * Flat on the table front corner, partly under the book Pipe *Desk center long drawer *Desk, left side of Book *Lower right, in friend of marble finial Pyramid * In front of telescope * On desk, in front of book * Top of right post next to round observation screen * On floor slightly behind the chair of the telescope Retort Flask *On table, right to the open book *On the ladder next to the telescope chair (transparent) *Center, lower shelf under round window (red/purple) Saturn * Large white planet in open observatory window * Golden orb in center of magnifying glass over desk Skeleton * On the left page of the book on the desk * Dinosaur skeleton among candles below telescope tube * Dinosaur on the railing below telescope chair Turtle *Floor design, next to desk chair Zodiac Sign *Ram on the railing below the telescope tube *Ram on the top of the frame of the glowing globe thing in the middle of the screen *Seahorse (Capricorn) figurine on the table book left side *Left foreground in front of railing marble ball *In bookcase (background) above chair Item Drops Celestial Keys Gallery of Celestial Keys * Right hand page of open book on desk C. Key 1.png|On the desk beside open book Key Drawer.png|Hidden inside drawer Key_Scrolls.png|Above magnifying glass]] Key on the back of the armchair (bottom center).jpg|Key on the back of the armchair (bottom center) Key on Ground next to Chair.jpg|Key on ground next to armchair (bottom center) Key in Bookshelf.jpg|Key in bookshelf Observatorium_Key1.png Keys on the dial in front of the candle in the right wall.jpg|Keys on the dial in front of the candle in the right wall Observatorium_Key2.png Key on the top right next to the lightning disc.jpg|Key on the top right next to the lightning disc Observatorium_Key3.png Key between the two ladders below the armchair of the telescope.jpg|Key between the two ladders below the armchair of the telescope Observatorium_Key4.png Observatorium_Key5.png Key on open drawer (bottom center).jpg|Key on open drawer (bottom center) Key on the wall to the right of the planetarium.jpg|Key on the wall to the right of the planetarium Key on the open book.jpg|Key on the open book Key on the ladder in front of the telescope.jpg|Key on the ladder in front of the telescope Key in the center of the bookshelf (left side).jpg|Key in the center of the bookshelf (left side) Key in the top right corner near the dial in front of the candle in the right wall.jpg|Key in the top right corner near the dial in front of the candle in the right wall 2018-09-01 (9).png|On the railing above the large magnifying glass Observatorium_Key7.png Observatorium_Key8.png 2018-09-01 (19).png|Under the ledge of the stone wall above desk Key in the sky behind the window, between gears and telescope.jpg|Key in the sky behind the window, between gears and telescope Key on the telescope.jpg|Key on the telescope 2018-09-01 (23).png|On the scroll above the desk (second from bottom) Key near the moon, next to right end of telescope.jpg|Key near the moon, next to right end of telescope 2018-09-01 (25).png|In the oranment on the wall under the observation screen (left) Key on the telescope II.jpg|Key on the telescope II 2018-09-01 (9).png|On the railing above the large magnifying glass 2018-09-01 (12).png|Right bottom corner of the observation screen frame 2018-09-01 (16).png|On top of the box on the bottom shelf 2018-09-01 (23).png|On the scroll above the dest (second from bottom) 2018-09-01 (19).png|Under the ledge of the stone wall above desk 2018-09-01 (14).png|Under the top right corner of the book (partially hidden) 2018-09-01 (18).jpg|On the top of the railing 2018-09-01 (17).jpg|On the curtain Observatory Rank I.png|Rank I Ranks Gallery Related Pages * Related Case: ** Stars in the Fog * Related Event: ** Autumn Starfall * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contentsve the desk (second from bottom) Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:September 2018